fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 144
The Ones Whom Flamvell Trusted II Summary Featured Duel: Emil Jordan and Alida Till vs. Raymond Proctor and Cameron Tribble *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Emil and Alida share 8000 LP. Emil has three cards in his hand, and Alida has one. They control "Doomkaiser Dragon" (2400/1500), "Revived King Ha Des" (2450/0), and "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) both in Attack Position. They control the Field Spell: "Zombie Word", Continuous Spell: "Card of Safe Return", and Continuous Trap: "Nightmare Wheel" in addition to one set Spell/Trap. Raymond and Cameron share 4700 LP. Raymond has three, and Cameron has two. The control "Genex Allt Triforce" (2500/2100), equipped with Emil/Alida's "Nightmare Wheel" in Attack Position, and Continuous Spell: "Machine Assembly Line" and two set Spell/Traps. Turn 5: Emil "Nightmare Wheel" activates (Raymond/Cameron 4700 > 4200). Emil Normal Summons "Zombie Master" (1800/0), and he uses its effect to discard one monster and Special Summon a Level 4- Zombie-Type monster from either players' GY, and he Special Summons "R-Genex Overseer" in Attack Position. Emil tunes "Overseer" with "Zombie Master" to Synchro Summon "Flamvell Uruquizas" (2100/200) in Attack Position. Emil activates Alida's set "Synchro Strike" to increase "Uruquizas's" ATK by 1000, 500 for each of its Synchro Materials (2100 > 3100). "Uruquizas" attacks and "Triforce"; Cameron activates "Synchro Mirage Attack" to swap the ATK/DEF to "Triforce" and "Uruquizas" during the battle ("Triforce:" 2500/2100 > 2100/2500; "Uruquizas": 3100/200 > 1200/2100). "Triforce" overpowers and destroys "Uruquizas" (Emil/Alida 8000 > 7100). "Triforce's" FIRE effect activates to inflict damage equal to "Uruquizas's original ATK (Emil/Alida 7100 > 5000). "Volcanic Counter" activates in Emil's GY, banishing itself, to inflict damage to Cameron/Raymond equal to the battle damage he took (Cameron/Raymond 4200 > 3300). He sets one card. Turn 6: Raymond Raymond sacrifices "Triforce" to Tribute Summon a second "Cyber Dragon." "Nightmare Wheel" is destroyed. He activates "Instant Fusion" paying 1000 LP (Cameron/Raymond 3300 > 2300) to Fusion Summon "Panzer Dragon" (1000/2600) in Attack Position but it is destroyed during the End Phase. Raymond overlays his 2 Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Cyber Dragon Nova" (2100/1600) in Attack Position. Raymond activates "Nova's" effect to banish a third "Cyber Dragon" from his hand to increase its ATK by 2100 until his next Standby Phase (2100 > 4200). "Nova" attacks and destroys "Doomkaiser Dragon" (Emil/Alida 5000 > 3200). "Cyber Dragon" is subsequently destroyed. Emil activates "Harmony Crystal" to banish "Doomkaiser" and "Flamvell Grunika" from his GY to Special Summon "Uruquizas" from his GY in Attack Position. Raymond/Cameron then take damage equal to half of "Uruquizas's" ATK (Cameron/Raymond 2300 > 1250). He then draws one card. Raymond sets one card. Turn 7: Alida Alida activates "Burial From a Different Dimension" to shuffle "Plaguespreader Zombie," "Volcanic Counter," and "Doomkaiser Dragon" into her GY from banishment. She activates "Plaguespreader Zombie" in her GY, sending one monster from her hand to to the top of her Deck to Special Summon it in Attack Position, but it is banished the next time it leaves the field. "Card of Safe Return" allows Alida to draw one card. She tunes "Uruquizas" with "Plaguespeader Zombie", who is subsequently banished, to Synchro Summon "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Beelze" attacks "Cyber Nova Dragon" who overpowers it but "Beezle" cannot be destroyed by battle (Emil/Alida 3200 > 2000). "Volcanic Counter" activates in the GY, banishing itself to inflict damage equal to the amount Alida took. (Cameron/Raymond 1250 > 50). "Beelze" then gains ATK equal to the damage Alida took (3000 > 4200). She sets one card. Turn 8: Cameron During the Standby Phase, "Cyber Dragon Nova's" ATK return to normal. Alida activates Continuous Trap: "Spirit Sword Sealing", allowing her to banish a Zombie or Fiend-Type monster from her GY to end the Battle Phase if Cameron wages a direct attack. Cameron detaches an Xyz Material from "Cyber Dragon Nova" to activate its effect and Special Summon a "Cyber Dragon" from his GY in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Nova's" effect to banish "Cyber Dragon" and increase its ATK to 4200. Cameron activates Raymond's set "Zero Force" to reduce the ATK of all face-up monsters to 0 a face-up monster he controls was banished. Cameron activates his set "Cleansing Water" to return "Nova's" stats to normal. "Nova" attacks and "Beelze" who is not destroyed buy Alida/Emil take damage (Alida/Emil 2000 > 0). Raymond and Cameron win Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Raymond's Duels Category:Emil's Duels Category:Tag Duels